


Sleepless

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem sono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627504) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 18. [and on the eyes](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/3220.html)

She kept staring at the fire, the way it kissed the logs and disappeared into smoke. It was no different from the way it consumed houses and bodies. Her watch had long since ended, and she could hear Alistair’s steps as he walked the perimeter, but she couldn’t bring herself to sleep. All this death and destruction was taking its toll, and she was afraid to go to sleep. She was always taught to fear the nightmares, and that was before she had real cause to have them.

“You should come get some sleep,” Leliana said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Neria didn’t hear her coming, but she wasn’t surprised, she was lost in thought. “I’m not tired,” she said without taking her eyes of the fire.

Leliana sat by her side. “You’ve had bags under your eyes for days now. You barely ever sleep these days.”

“Sleeping while distressed is dangerous for mages, they always told us that.”

Leliana held her hand. “And being exhausted can be just as dangerous. Come on, you don’t have to be alone.”

Neria smiled, she liked that Leliana cared. “Will you sing me to sleep?”

Leliana laughed. “If that’s what it takes.”


End file.
